cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Dtaa2000/Magic and Cetemar: Found and Lost
Sorting out a functional magic concept for Cetemar has taken years. Too much, and one's fantasy world becomes the realm of a 5-year-old... boundless, utterly illogical. Too little, and the world becomes boring. '' ''Too regimented, and magic becomes gasoline: a fuel with dispensers, discounts, reward cards, a min/max nightmare. Too diffuse and magic becomes arbitrary, inoperable, allowing no logical human/character/story interaction. I've tried to create a magical system that has rules, keeps mystery, but has believable, playable interaction. '' ''So, here goes: Magic *Magic functions as an energy, a building block, a conduit, coinciding with, not necessarily opposed to the natural world. *Magic is contradictory: it can and cannot be stored; it can and cannot be multiplied; it may move or remain stationary; it may be in an object or in the air or in a being. *Magic is not a being or beings; and has no soul. *Magic is present in all three realms of reality: the Unmade, Mortal, and Spirit *Magic was once solely the tool of the gods, made when they were made. *The first magic to be used by mortals was granted only by the gods through prayer and sacrifice. *Magic was used to build the mortal realm; and was hidden from men. *The First Breach: when the Gate between the Mortal and the Unmade Realm was broken, raw magic was seeped into the world. This is thought to be the source of Innate powers. *The Second Breach -or- The Revealing: One god betrayed the others and revealed magic to mankind. This is the beginning of Found Magic. The Triune Magic Magic separates into three key forms. of the Divine; Supplication Magic or Prayer Magic: Divine magic is used by and lent from the gods. It can be incredibly powerful, but requires the consent of a divine power. Divine powers have blessed mortal instruments, and beings with their power. On rare occasions, mortals have forced the consent of the divine to gain this magic. Clerics who practice prayer magic are subject to rivalries and sectarianism among mortals--as well as gods. of the Mortal; Found Magic or Learned Magic: Learned magic can be aquired through research and practice. It lies mostly unseen, blending seemlessly in the environment. However, it is a great power, a great tool, for those capable of grasping it. It can be gained from scrolls, books, devices, songs and stories. With it, veteran practioners called wizards, may approach the power of lesser gods. Use of Found magic is considered heretical in parts of Cetemar; and some gods frown upon it as well. of the Unmade; Raw Magic or Innate Magic: Innate Magic is often perceived as the weakest form of all magics. Most practioners have little knowledge of and less control over their power (being born with it). However magic of the Unmade can be tremendously powerful, accessing another realm outside of the gods. Some of the most powerful beings of Cetemar can cast raw magic. This is the least understood magic--and its existence is denied by many. The Seven Rites To most mortals of Cetemar, magic is understood as "The Seven Rites" (Sometimes Rules, Laws, Domains, or Worlds). The number may vary among cultures, due to superstitions. But almost all peoples who have learned magic speak of its "rites." #of Sky... A euphemism for the Gods. #of Sea... An Innate magic largely unknown to land-bound peoples; practiced by the Cete and their whale brethren. #of Forest... Elven magic; also Innnate; a once powerful form that used the life force of every tree and creature of the woods. #of Stone... Dwarven magic; Innate; centered in mountains and caverns. The first magic to use a mark: the rune. #of Sign...or "of Word;" Human magic centered on language and transmission of knowledge. The first truly Learned magic. #of Blood... the magic of the Fellbreeds; the magic within the living. Born and corrupted by it, they found raw magic, and learned to use its power. Most categorize it as an Innate power. #of Time... A forbidden magic; practioners like the necromancers are killed outright. Few beings understand or can use this magic (dragons, elves, demi-gods) Most peoples of Cetemar will not speak of Sky or Time magic, for fear of divine retribution. Of Pathways and Mage Schools discerning the facets of Learned Magic Mage Schools are the foundation of magic-learning among mankind. Practioners of Found Magic, they speak of three pathways of learning, which incorporate their Schools. Very talented mages can learn magic from other Schools; only the greates may learn outside of their chosen path. *'First Path': The Sign, the Quiet Path, the Silent Way... Pattern magic that only affects objects or parts of the living. Users of the Sign may "read" a structure, and rebuild it. They can heal like clerics, build like dwarves, and foster plant growth somewhat like druids. Followers of the First Path are also known for being excellent potion and magical item makers. No being can be compelled through Pattern magic. #Microist: magical conversion of atomae... potion and making. A "slow" magic, not combat-ready, requiring patience and concentration. #Fractum: greater and lesser patterns... healing; fixing what has been broken Less "slow," but not designed for offense. #Artifec: a patterner of objects. The better the materials, the more permanent the "build." Artifec are know for making magical items. Schola Ars Artifex #Gnosic: a patterner of minds. They can discover mystical patterns in events, words, even small gestures. Once a master gnosic learns enough of a target's mind, he becomes effectively clairvoyant. Gnosics tend to hide their school's ability for their own safety. *'Second Path': The Song, the Whispering Way...Chordic magic, that influences the rhythms or states of living and nonliving objects. Chordic magic can be incredibly powerful, creating fire, changing gravity, creating crushing waves--even affecting time. Mages who follow the Second Path have often been violently suppressed. *#Igniscraeft: Energy crafters can take and manipulate fire and electricity. They cannot work from nothing. Hence, the crafter is often found with matches or tinder. The more energy manipulated, the less control the user has. *#Nguvu: School of Force; The force mages are considered quite dangerous. They can manipulate gravity, acceleration, friction, and even magnetism. As with energy crafters, size matters: a Force mage can throw a pebble quite easily; a boulder is much more difficult. *#Ffasic: can change phase-state of materials: ice to water to steam. Water is the preferred medium for Ffasic mages. Other solids and mixed substances require far more talent, experience, and concentration to change their state. Ffasics cannot affect the state of water, say blood, within a living being. *#Wave Singer: able to manipulate light, sound, as well as other wave forms. A minor school commonly associated with navigators and messengers. *#Time Folder: one of the most dangerous forms of magic involving manipulation of and/or travel through time. The school and its practioners are thought to have been destroyed by the gods. *'Third Path': The Soul, Word Path, the Naming Way...this is the magic of Meta-nomen, the magic of names: ability to influence all self-aware beings. The Third Path is a fearsome form of magic. It can blind and enslave living beings, as well as create from nothing. #Illusion: to create illusions the target has to be at least semi-sentient. It is a magic strictly regulated or banned outright. (Most are Pintari mages) #Conjuring: creating from nothing. Conjuring is also thought of as a dark art. It is said to draw from the Realm of the Unmade, creating creatures without souls. The less complexity, the more permanence/stability. (Most are Pintari mages) #Summoner: calling another soul to serve. Summoners are banned in almost all nations. Their powers vary from minimal control over another, to god-like powers. They are known to have three castes, all dangerous and despised. #*Of the Living: the most common. A Living Summoner with enough power can completely enslave another. They are common among the Pintari. #*Of the Dead: Summoners of the dead are rare. A few live on among the Saheli, and in southern Astaadyr. Death frowns upon them, considering them thieves. Summoners can use the dead, or piece together soul fragments to create undeath and other horrors. (School thought destroyed). #*Of the Divine: Summoners of the divine are exceedingly rare. Gaining control of a being outside of the mortal realm is fraught with risk. There is no physical school, only practioners--who tend to have short life spans. ::: The Schools have varied in number over the millenia; generally they started with 12. ::: The 4 schools of the First Way are still in existence. ::: 4 schools of the Second Way still exist. The Time Bending School has been obliterated. ::: The 3 schools of the 3rd Way have combined into a larger mage nation: the Pintari Empire. ::: This leaves the eight remaining independent schools, small nation-states in their own right. #Microist #Fractum #Artifec #Gnosic #Ignis-Nishati #Nguvu #Ffasic #Cantor Category:Blog posts